The Shield
by Hope.N.Ledyard
Summary: *I suck with Summaries* This is based around Season 2 of The Vampire Diaries and New Moon. Elena Gilbert leaves Mystic Falls to visit her cousin Isabella Swan in Forks. How will Elena keep her secrets away from Bella? Or how will Bella keep secrets from Elena?
1. A New Day

A/N: I'm new, this is my first Fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tvd, Twilight, or any of its characters.

A New Day

At the Gilbert house, Elena was packed and ready to go until she received a phone call from Stefan. "Hey Stefan." She loved answering his calls, and the sound of his caring and comforting tone…except for when it wasn't actually Stefan. "Damon." She rolled her eyes. "Elena, we're gonna need you over here." She zipped her suitcase with her free hand. "Where's Stefan?" Stefan entered his room and snatched his phone from his brother. "Ready to go?" Stefan asked. Damon was confused. "Yeah, I'm waiting for Jeremy." Elena dragged her suitcase down the stairs. "Okay, I'll call you later…I love you too." Stefan hung up his phone.

"Obviously I missed something?" Damon followed Stefan to his dresser. "I'm going with Elena to visit her cousin." Stefan said. "Is it just me or there is a girl named Katherine manipulative bitch Pierce running around and posing as Elena?" Stefan ignored Damon. "Damon, she needs a break from this. Besides what would she tell Jenna?" Damon shrugged. "Fine." He exited Stefan's room

"Charlie went to pick up my cousin Elena." Edward nodded. "Alice had a vision." Bella looked concerned. "What was it?" Bella was sure that her cousin was safe and that she wouldn't get hurt, or so she thought. "It was blurry, but she sensed another Vampire. They weren't like us." Edward finished.

A/N: I know it was short, but I will update soon. Please comment any characters that you would like to see.


	2. Hello Neighbor!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Tvd, Twilight, or any of the characters.

Charlie waited in the airport for his niece. At least two to three hours passed by, He played games on his phone. Two people approached him. "Uncle Charlie! " As soon as he stood Elena ran into his arms. "I don't remember the last time I seen you." Elena greeted. "Yup, It's been a while." Charlie was confused. "You're not…Jeremy right?" Stefan smirked. "No I-" Elena cut him off. "Jeremy bailed. Stefan, is my boyfriend." She smiled hoping that Charlie would drop the subject. "Okay." Charlie almost looked disappointed. They followed him out to the car. Elena looked at the sky and expected a storm. Stefan helped Charlie place the suitcase and the duffle bag in the trunk. "It's uh, always raining here, hope you didn't bring any summer clothes." Charlie laughed at his own comment. Stefan and Elena entered the back seats of Charlie's police car.

"How is it in Mystic Falls?" Charlie questioned Elena. She was lost for words, how could she possibly explain to her Uncle about a town where there are Vampires, Werewolves, and witches? "It's great, I love it there." Were the words that escaped her mouth. Charlie nodded.

Meanwhile; in Mystic Falls

"Oh Damon, don't ignore me." Damon was about a minute away from ripping her heart out. "Stefan would have already-" "Funny thing Katherine, I'm not Stefan. Don't let me make that obvious." Damon held open the front door for her to leave. "And I'm not poor little Elena, so you can't push me around." She plopped on the couch and began reading where Damon left off in a journal. He rolled his eyes. "huh?" she gasped. He had no choice but to join her on the couch. "What now?" Damon said while snatching the journal from her.

Katherine still had her hands in the position as if she were still reading. She stood up and paced back and forth. Damon was dumbfounded. He tilted the book at many angles, and he even read the same sentence over and over. "You wanna tell me what's going on? I don't speak dumb, Katherine." "Occulta Sororem?" This time she sat on the arm of the couch. "You and Stefan knew another witch?" Damon noticed her seriousness. "Only Emily." Damon raised an eyebrow. Katherine giggled. "Damon, You and Stefan have a sister."

5 minutes later, Katherine followed Damon around the house. "Goodbye Katherine!" He searched for any possible information to prove her wrong. "It all makes sense now." Katherine smirked.

A/N: So, I hoped you liked. It's probably boring, but at least I tried. Next chapter will be provided soon. Comment any couples, or character(s) requests!


End file.
